Reward for not dying
by LPI3
Summary: Set after episode 4 and before 5. Things haven't been the same for Arthur ever since he saved Merlin's life, and he doesn't think he can hold in his feelings for much longer, especially not on an upcoming camping trip... Arthur/Merlin


A/N- So this is my very first Merlin fic I have ever written. I started watching the show a few weeks ago and just fell in love with it, and while I am waiting for season two to come out I figured I would waste some time with some fiction pieces. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin or any of its characters, although I wish I did. That would be awesome. And it would be more homoerotic than it already is! 

~*~

Merlin set down Arthur's laundry on the bed nodded his head, "alright, I think I am done here for the day," he said turning to face Arthur who was standing by the fire place. "That is," he continued with a grin, "unless you need me to tuck you in to bed?"

Arthur faked amusement and then rolled his eyes, "shut up, Merlin." He walked over to the bed next to Merlin.

"I'm being serious, maybe a bedtime story as well?" Merlin laughed and ducked out of the way as Arthur's hand came up to smack the back of his head.

"Go home, before I decide my stables need a late night cleaning." Arthur threatened knowing that would get Merlin gone for sure. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it at the younger boy, "take this as well, it needs to be washed."

Merlin stared at Arthur's bare back. It had several old battle wounds about it, almost all were fading away, except one rather fresh looking one running down his spine. Merlin gently reached out and touched the scar, "When did this happen?" He asked curiously.

Arthur immediately felt the chills of Merlin's fingers touching his skin; it sent shock waves throughout his entire body, making him feel tingly and uncomfortable. This feeling had been happening a lot lately, ever since he had saved Merlin's life with the Mortaeus flower. He couldn't tell exactly what had changed or why, but seeing his manservant, and friend, on the brink of death had opened up a whole new view of the boy. Now whenever they touched he felt chills, whenever they were away from each other for too long he felt lonely and desperate for Merlin's company, whenever he saw Merlin's smile he wanted to reach out and touch those perfect lips with his-

Arthur shook himself out of his thoughts realizing Merlin was probably waiting for an answer. "It uh, happened while I was out hunting for that damn flower that saved your life."

Merlin's brow furrowed. "Really? You never told me that happened."

Arthur quickly threw on his night shirt, "That is because I knew you would act like the little girl you are and start worrying."

"No, I was just thinking it's too small for you to be flinching away when I touch it, I would have more sympathy if it were bigger." Merlin joked.

_Damn, he noticed my flinch_, thought Arthur. "Those stables do seem rather filthy all of the sudden…" He raised an eyebrow at Merlin daring him to keep going with his bantering.

Merlin smiled, "Right, I will just get on home then and do the wash. See you tomorrow, sire?"

Arthur was mindlessly fiddling with a piece of clothing so he wouldn't have to look up at Merlin; he knew if he did he might not be able to let the boy leave, "Who else am I going to have carry my rabbits on the hunt tomorrow?" He could just imagine Merlin's smile drop at that comment, the one thing the boy hated most hunting.

"Great. Looking forward to it, sire," Merlin grumbled clearly not looking forward to it at all. He turned and exited the room without another word.

Once Arthur heard the door click behind Merlin he let out an agitated breath and threw the cloth onto the bed. These feelings he was having were surely never going to go away. Mostly his hesitant ness came from what would happen to him if his father ever found out, or even if the kingdom found out. He could be cast out, thrown in prison, or hanged. His father had very negative views on things that were not natural, and surely his son, Prince Arthur heir to the thrown of Camelot, liking another boy, his manservant none the less, was the farthest thing from natural as they come.

Arthur went to his window and looked out onto the court yard. Merlin past through there every night heading to Gwen's home with the laundry, Gwen was more than pleased to do the small chore for Merlin who was no doubt terrible at washing clothes. Sure enough Merlin was strolling away from the castle casually. The torches lightly the streets cast eerie shadows in the darkness all around the boy. Arthur had never seen anything more perfect. This was his favorite time of day, just being able to be alone and watch Merlin quietly without any disturbances. If that made him a creep, then so be it.

~*~

Merlin was ready by dawn the next day as always. He knocked on the prince's chamber door before entering.

Arthur sat at his table eating his breakfast; he didn't even look up when Merlin entered. "I believe I am supposed to summon you in before you come barging into my room." He grumbled.

"Good morning to you too sire, I have your fresh laundry." Merlin smiled holding up Arthur's clothing.

"Set it on the bed, that's fine." Arthur finished off the last of his breakfast and then grabbed his crossbow from the corner where it sat. "Big day today, are you ready?"

Merlin shrugged, "I don't suppose I could sit this one out?"

"No."

Merlin nodded gloomily, "right."

"I need you, Merlin." Arthur said placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

Merlin looked up at him, a hint of a smile on his face, "really, you mean that?"

"Of course! You're my royal rabbit holder!" Arthur clapped his hand on Merlin's shoulder and laughed.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Merlin swatted away the prince's hand.

"Come on, we're wasting day light with all your jabbering." Arthur grabbed his cloak and handed the bow over to Merlin to carry.

"I really don't think I am qualified for this." Merlin said two hours later as the pair trudged through the rough forest terrain. He stumbled over a rather large root and would have fallen except that Arthur grabbed hold of his shirt and steadied him.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin. And watch where you're going!" Arthur shook his head and moved forward.

Merlin wiped some sweat from his brow and continued to follow after the prince. "I mean we've been out here for hours and not a single rabbit, really?"

Arthur groaned, "well of course there are no rabbits, you idiot! You never shut up and they can hear us coming from a mile away, if you just shut your mouth for a few minutes maybe I could catch one."

Merlin stayed silent for a moment or two, but the boy had never been good at not talking, so he changed the subject, "So I was thinking last night about your scar…"

_He was thinking about me last night! _Arthur groaned,"It's official, you will be the death of me. You will physically drive me to killing myself." It was best to keep his inward thoughts to himself, even though he was screaming them on the inside.

"I'm serious, you said you got them while searching for the Mortaeus flower, but you never told me how." Merlin had to duck quickly when Arthur let a branch swing back, almost hitting him in the face.

"Oh, you know, I scratched it on a rock or something, I don't remember. Now can we please get back to hunting?" Arthur clearly didn't want to talk about this any longer. Merlin clearly did.

"A rock scratched you and gave you that scar? It's much too thin and straight for just a random rock scratch."

"Alright oh wise one, where did I get it from?" Arthur growled. He couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss the boy or strangle him at the moment. Both seemed pretty tempting.

Merlin shrugged, "I don't know, I'll find out though."

Arthur let out a half laugh, "Oh you will, will you? How about you spend the next two hours quietly trying to figure it out inside your head?"

"Is it a whip mark?" Merlin asked casually.

Arthur swung around and grabbed Merlin by the shirt collar, "what did you just say to me?" He yelled.

Merlin was taken back by Arthur's sudden outburst; his eyes grew wide, "n-nothing. I-I mean, I was just taking a guess, but clearly I was mistaken."

Arthur breathed heavily for a moment, his beautiful blue eyes dangerously narrowed and locked onto Merlin's. "That's right, you were mistaken." He slowly let go of Merlin and regained his composure. "Don't forget who I am, Merlin. It was a rock, nothing more. Understand?"

Merlin nodded quickly and as they continued forward he was unusually quiet and didn't speak much at all until nightfall when they pitched up their camp.

"There isn't much meat on this rabbit to get a proper meal out of, sire." Merlin said quietly as he stirred the stew over the fire.

Arthur was lying on his blanket whittling a stick, "That's fine, as long as there is enough for both of us."

"I'm not that hungry, sire." Merlin muttered quietly.

Arthur could physically feel his heart ripping in two inside his chest. He hadn't meant to attack Merlin the way he did, but his temper just got away from him. He hated when Merlin was upset, even worse when he was the cause of it!

He threw the stick down and sighed, "listen, Merlin, about earlier…"

"Dinner is served." Merlin said quickly and pushed a little tin bowl towards Arthur, "eat up; you'll need your strength for tomorrow. I'm going to head down to the creek to wash up."

Arthur mentally slapped himself as he watched Merlin walk off through the trees. This wasn't exactly what he had been planning on happening while on their trip together. He didn't really know what he had been planning to happen, but he knew it wasn't this. He looked down at the stew suddenly not very hungry himself. Why did Merlin have to have such a great power over him? If it was anyone else he probably wouldn't have cared if he hurt their feelings, but Merlin was different, he was so…

"Perfect." Arthur murmured quietly setting his bowl down.

Merlin came back to camp no more than twenty minutes later. His hair was dripping wet and messy. He sat down on his blanket and looked at the still full bowl of stew next to Arthur. "You didn't like it?" he asked shaking some of the wet out of his hair with his fingers.

Arthur found this very distracting. What he wouldn't give to reach out and run his fingers through his wet hair too. "I, uh, wanted to apologize."

Merlin shook his head slightly, "There's nothing to apologize for I shouldn't have poked my nose into your business."

"Can you let me finish?" Arthur snapped. Merlin shut up. _Damn it stop yelling at him!_ After once again mentally slapping himself he took a breath and continued, "I should not have yelled and lost my temper, that's no way for a prince to act."

"You're right." Merlin said quietly looking down at the ground, "but if you didn't yell or lose your temper than you wouldn't really be you." He looked up at Arthur, a smile growing on his face.

Arthur let out a soft chuckle, "I guess I do tend to yell a bit." Merlin gave him a look, "alright, maybe a lot. I'll work on it."

"And I'll work on minding my own business."

At this Arthur laughed, "Merlin, we both know that is impossible for you!"

Merlin smiled, "If you can make a change then so can I."

"You don't need to change, you're perfect just the way you are."

Merlin looked down at his feet with a shy smile on his face. Through the dim fire's glow Arthur could see Merlin's ears and neck turn a bright pink. _Did I say that out loud or in my head? Damn it!_ He didn't think he had ever cursed himself this much in one day.

"You know," he continued trying to cover up anything he may have let go, "for a manservant and all."

"A manservant," Merlin repeated quietly nodding his head slightly.

"Not that there's anything wrong with being a manservant." Arthur tried again. He could just feel the hole around him getting deeper and deeper. "Sometimes you're good at what you do." _What is wrong with you?_ He put his face into his hand.

Merlin looked over at the prince with a puzzled look on his face, "thank you?"

"This shouldn't be that difficult." Arthur sighed.

"It's alright. I take it you aren't all that used to asking for forgiveness." Merlin was smiling, which meant he was not angry, that was a good sign.

"Well you know, as a prince it's my job to be in the right all the time."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Arthur, even your father." Merlin said.

"My father does what's best for the kingdom." Arthur responded so quickly it was like a reflex.

Merlin stuck a stick into the fire and began poking at the ambers, "I'm just saying we're only humans, even the royal ones."

Arthur looked into the flames and watched it flicker and dance about for a few moments before speaking again. "My father didn't want me to try and rescue you." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I have a strange suspicion that he doesn't like me all that much." Merlin joked half heartedly.

Arthur leaned back onto his elbows. "In fact he forbade me to go, tried to keep me locked up in the castle."

Merlin was quiet a moment and then said, "And yet you still went."

"Well I don't see as I had much choice, I owed you my life. And plus, I've said it before, man servants are hard to come by."

"So…do you think your father was right then not to want you to go?"

"I barely ever go against my father's word, but that time I knew he was wrong. I couldn't just stand by and watch you die." Arthur's voice trailed off quietly and then he cleared his throat with a cough, "that's where I got the scar from the whip, as a punishment not to go against my father again."

Merlin's eyes grew wider, "You're father whipped you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Only because he wanted to teach me a lesson." Arthur defended.

"Let me look at it again, maybe there is something I can put on it to make it fade faster." Merlin said pulling at Arthur's shirt.

Arthur swatted the other boy's hands away, "It's not that big a deal, Merlin. I'm fine."

"You got whipped because of me!"

Arthur shrugged, "It was worth it. I'd do it again if I had to."

Merlin looked at Arthur, "You would? Why?"

Arthur hesitated. _Because that's how much you mean to me, you idiot! _He clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "That's what friends are for, right?"

Merlin smiled weakly, "right, friends." Was that disappointment in Merlin's voice, or was it just Arthur's imagination.

"You alright?" Arthur asked nudging Merlin's leg with his foot.

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired now. I think I'm going to go to bed." And yet he still sat in the same place…Waiting?

_If there was ever going to be a better time and place to say it, this is it! No, he'll think you're a freak and push you away, and then you will have lost a true friend! _Arthur licked his lips trying desperately to win the battle raging inside him. He knew he had waited too long to say anything because then Merlin was up and moving putting together his bed.

_Why does this have to be so hard?_ Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an agitated breath before standing up. He walked up behind Merlin and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. Merlin didn't even have time to register what was happening before Arthur crushed his lips down onto his. He was a bit shocked at first, but after a few seconds he started to respond and Arthur realized he wasn't going to pull away so he deepened the kiss.

It was nothing like how Arthur had imagined their first kiss would be. It was so much better. Merlin's hand came up and rested on the nape of Arthur's neck running through his short blond hair. Arthur could have died right then and there and been the happiest man alive. Finally he broke away, but only slightly, they were still very close.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked a little breathy.

Arthur licked his lips he could still taste Merlin's sweet mouth on his, "Think of it as a belated welcome back from the dead."

Merlin smiled, "Maybe I should be on the brink of death more often." He joked.

Arthur lowered his forehead down to rest on Merlin's and closed his eyes, "That's not even funny." He whispered through the small smile on his face.

This time it was Merlin that initiated the kiss. "I'll take this reward over death any day." He whispered against Arthur's lips.

END

A/N- Well I hope you all liked it, sorry if it was corny or cheesy, but it was sure fun to write! Please don't forget to review! LPI3


End file.
